Familier 2eme partie
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Suite de Familier 1er partie, Deux ans et demi se sont écoulées depuis le terrible combat qui avait opposé Sasuke à Naruto. Sasuke victime d'hallucination suite à la mort de son ancien amant tente de finir sa vengeance auprès de son frère. Mais que se passerait-il si les fantômes de son passé viennent réellement s'immiscer dans sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Familier 2eme partie**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating: M**

**Couple: SasuNaru, DeiSaso et autres**

**Résumé: Deux ans et demi se sont écoulées depuis le terrible combat qui avait opposé Sasuke à Naruto. Sasuke victime d'hallucination suite à la mort de son ancien amant tente de finir sa vengeance auprès de son frère. Mais que se passerait-il si les fantômes de son passé viennent réellement s'immiscer dans sa vie?**

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est la suite de Familier 1er partie. Donc si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe avant pour les personnes qui viennent en cours de le lecture, il faut lire la 1er partie.

Je remercie sinon toutes les personnes qui ont lu la première partie et j'en suis désolée si vous êtes tombé(e)s sur une note un peu triste. Mais j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette suite^^.

**Je remercie Shi tsu Michaelis, Meari-chaan, petitcoeurfragile, Kawaii0chan, Les revieweurs inconnus, Miss, Alycia Panther, Tsuna, Miss StarPolaris, Meiiko Neah Oguri Bezarius, Lenalee-chan, Aoibheal Fae, Leti et Lunne noire pour leur review du dernier chapitre^^.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toute et à tous **

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Familier **_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Konoha, je voyais Konoha à l'horizon. Le printemps libérait une délicate odeur, une odeur de renouveau. Deux ans que j'étais en quête de puissance pour te protéger des forces qui te voulaient du mal. J'avais hâte de te revoir, de voir ton sourire celui qui illuminait mes journées, de voir tes yeux d'un bleu pétillant. Tu as du grandir depuis le temps._

_Soudain, le décor devint sombre et je te vis devant moi. Tu étais magnifique tes cheveux blonds comme le soleil scintillaient dans l'obscurité ambiant de l'endroit. Tu n'avais pas changé, tu étais la lumière dans mes ténèbres. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant ton être perdre de l'éclat, tes cheveux devenaient ternes, tes yeux perdaient leur gaieté habituelle, ta peau bronzée blanchissait à vue d'œil. Je fus tétanisé en voyant un trou béat dans ta poitrine. Du sang s'écoulait de la plaie ainsi que sur tes lèvres violacées._

_- Aide-moi... Sasuke... soufflas-tu de ta petite voix, ne... Me laisse... Pas..._

_J'étais terrifié en reconnaissant la blessure à la poitrine à cause de mon Chidori. Je courus vers toi mais je vis une ombre. Cette dernière s'avança te prenant dans ses bras. Je me reconnus étant plus jeune._

_- Naruto! Hurla mon double, non! Je t'en prie, reste en vie._

_Malgré les plaintes de mon autre moi, Naruto mourrait lentement. La seule lumière de ma vie s'éteignait devant mes yeux. Mon double me regardait avec une lueur de haine et de colère mais également de la tristesse._

_- Tu l'as tué! cria-t-il, tu as tué Naruto! Tu l'as tué!_

_Mon double répétait incessamment cette phrase, mon coeur était poignardé par des milliers de lame en voyant le corps inerte de Naruto dans ses bras. Des larmes s'écoulèrent lentement sur mes joues en voyant une telle chose._

_- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé? s'écria l'autre moi, Il aurait pu venir! Tu aurais pu rester à Konoha et être heureux avec lui! Alors pourquoi es-tu parti? Je te déteste! Tu es faible, la seule personne que tu voulais protéger est morte. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Itachi cette fois mais la tienne!_

_Les mots se répercutèrent violemment interdisant mes larmes de s'estomper. Je voulais hurler que ce n'était pas de ma faute mais aucun mot ne sortait. Ils étaient restés coincés dans ma gorge. Il avait raison c'était de ma faute si Naruto était mort. _

XXX

Je me réveillai en sursaut en plein coeur de la forêt. J'étais seul et la nuit n'était pas encore terminée. Je me levai doucement et j'écarquillai les yeux te voyant devant moi comme dans la Vallée de la fin.

-_** Tu penses encore à moi? Pourtant tu devrais passer à autre chose vu que je suis mort**_, dis-tu avec un immense sourire.

- Je ne peux pas Naruto, soufflai-je

-_** Le grand Sasuke Uchiha, l'homme le plus taciturne que je connaisse, ne serait pas hanté par les souvenirs d'une personne morte il y a deux**_, continuas-tu

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Naruto, tu es la seule personne que j'aime, m'exclamai-je

-_** Tu m'aimes tellement que tu m'as laissé mourant sur les rives de la Vallée de la fin**_, souris-tu

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais mourir! Répliquai-je sèchement.

-_** On ne peut pas revenir en arrière Sasuke et tu le sais.**_

- Naruto, soufflai-je tendant ma main vers toi mais tu partis dans un nuage.

Depuis maintenant deux ans, je te voyais, ton fantôme me hantait m'empêchant d'avancer mais d'un côté, je ne voulais pas avancer. C'était mon fardeau, un poids trop lourd à porter. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose que Menma vienne m'achever pour que je puisse te rejoindre. Malheureusement, jamais il ne s'était présenté devant moi, crachant sa haine, me laissant vivre avec ce fardeau.

J'avais tué beaucoup de personne autour de moi, couché avec des garçons qui étaient susceptibles de te ressembler un tant soit peu. Le chagrin m'avait transformé, si tu me voyais tu aurais honte de ce que j'étais devenu. Le grand Sasuke Uchiha était presque devenu une loque s'accrochant à ses hallucinations pour te voir.

Je devenais peut-être fou mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais fou de toi. Ta présence me manque, ton odeur me manque, ton rire me manque, tes yeux me manquent, en vérité tout ton être me manque.

Je donnerai le bon dieu sans confession pour te revoir réellement, te prendre dans mes bras, embrasser des douces lèvres, caresser ta peau offerte, te toucher, me sentir en toi, être complet.

XXX

Je me demandai pourquoi je devais rester enfermer. Je ne pouvais pas voir le monde extérieur, j'étais prisonnier de l'obscurité de mon environnement. Il pleuvait sans cesse, je pouvais le savoir en voyant mon protecteur revenir avec ses longs cheveux humides. Son nom était Itachi Uchiha.

Mes souvenirs remontaient à il y avait deux ans, mon frère Menma m'avait trouvé inconscient et il s'était occupé de moi ainsi que son protéger Itachi. Ce dernier avait également été un frère pour moi, un confident, tout comme Sakura qui affirmait que j'étais avec elle avant de perdre mes souvenirs. Elle était mon guide dans cette situation floue, mon amie. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Je me regardai dans le miroir de ma chambre. Mes cheveux blonds avaient une couleur poussin, mes yeux du plus éclatants des bleus malheureusement, ils avaient perdu quelque chose car malgré tout ils me semblaient ternes. Ma peau halée était parsemée de marque et de symbole. Menma m'avait informé que ces marques risquaient d'être permanentes. J'avais un pentagramme sur le front et mes bras fins mais musclés semblaient avoir des écritures.

Sakura m'avait informé que c'était suite à un rituel pour me permettre de rester en vie. Des petites oreilles blondes trônaient sur mes cheveux et une queue touffue sortait de mon vêtement noir avec des nuages rouges et blancs. Je posai ma main sur la surface gelée de la vitre touchant mes joues cicatrisées par trois traits fins.

Je souris me disant que malgré la perte de l'éclat dans mes yeux je semblais être en forme.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Sakura qui sourit comme à son habitude.

- Naruto, Menma t'appelle, dit-elle

- J'arrive, souris-je

Depuis peu, on cherchait un moyen de détruire les terribles lois pour les Familiers. Ainsi je pourrais ne plus jamais avoir ces marques sur mon corps, preuve que mon coeur avait été anéanti voir détruit. C'était grâce à ces marques et à la patiente de mon frère que j'étais toujours en vie. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas pourquoi mon coeur avait été anéanti. Menma refusait de m'en parler, il le savait j'en mettrai ma main à couper qu'il était au courant.

Seulement, je ne voulais pas forcer mon frère à me parler de ça car à chaque fois, je le voyais se renfermer sur lui-même. Il m'avait dit pour unique indice "la personne qui a détruit ton coeur est morte".

J'avais l'impression de côtoyer ce mot depuis maintenant deux ans. J'aurai aimé au moins savoir pourquoi cette personne avait détruit mon coeur et comment elle avait réussi une telle chose. Surtout que normalement, les Familiers n'étaient pas censés se laisser attendrir. Seulement en voyant Menma et Itachi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient mignons. Sakura m'avait d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas trouvé ça anormal. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient deux hommes mais j'avouai que dans le fond je les enviais. Pourquoi dont?

J'allai dans la salle de conseil et je vis mon frère en compagnie d'Itachi, comme toujours. C'était amusant, si on cherchait l'un on trouvait l'autre jamais loin.

- Naruto, sourit Menma allant me prendre dans ses bras, tu sais quoi maintenant que tu sembles aller mieux. Je suis d'accord pour que tu puisses aller en dehors de notre base. Evidemment Itachi viendra avec toi. Il a quelque chose à régler ce ne sera pas long.

Je souris apprenant que je pouvais enfin sortir du repère secret de l'Akatsuki. Je sautai dans les bras de mon frère lui répétant des "merci" à tout va. Je savais que seul mon bonheur comptait pour Menma et j'en avais la preuve.

J'aimais mon frère plus que tout au monde. Je préparai rapidement mes affaires et je me forçais presque pour faire rentrer mes attributs. Après tout, je ne les avais jamais rentré enfin d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Une fois mes affaires préparées, je rejoignis Itachi vers l'une des entrées du repère. L'astre lumineux m'éblouit, on était à la sortit dans la cascade. Je souris en voyant deux amis à nous Deidara et Sasori.

- Tu sors enfin Naruto? demanda le premier. Ce dernier était comme moi blond, ses yeux bleus tiraient doucement vers le gris. Deidara était le Familier de Sasori.

Sasori lui était roux avec des yeux couleurs noisette. Sa spécialité était de contrôler les marionnettes. Les deux hommes étaient aussi unis que Menma et Itachi. L'Akatsuki rassemblait des Familiers ainsi que des protégés qui voulaient stopper les lois ancestrales. Gaara, une personne qui selon Sakura faisait partie de mes souvenirs perdus, avait également rejoint notre cause.

L'organisation était grande et dirigée par Yahiko, un Familier qui avait perdu la foi envers les différents bois, son protéger Nagato avait failli laisser la vie lorsqu'une des nombreuses forêts avaient appris leur relation "illégale". Il était interdit pour un Familier d'aimer son protéger, c'était une nouvelle loi mise en œuvre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais personne ne voulait me répondre.

- Je l'emmène avec moi, répondit Itachi

- Je vois que Menma n'a toujours pas la force de te laisser sans nounou, sourit Deidara

- Dei! s'exclama Sasori, je peux comprendre Menma, la situation de Naruto est particulière. Je te rappelle qu'il est son jumeau et si je ne m'abuse les jumeaux sont interdits.

- Oui c'est cela, souris-je

- Bon les garçons, ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas mais on doit rapidement finir la mission, intervint Itachi.

J'hochai la tête alors qu'on sautait rapidement de branche en branche. Je suivais Itachi ne sachant nullement où on doit aller. Je fronçai les sourcils me disant que la cape ne me va pas du tout je sortis un parchemin de ma sacoche. Je retirai le vêtement me laissant en débardeur noir à col roulé avec les fameux nuages de l'Akatsuki. Itachi vit mon manège.

- Tu es comme Menma, lui non plus ne supporte pas la tunique, sourit-il.

- Comment vous pouvez apprécier d'être dedans? Je mourrai de chaud, râlai-je

- C'est sans doute parce que tu es un Familier.

- Sans doute.

Nous continuions notre lancé sur les branches de l'arbre.

Soudain, une odeur agréable chatouilla mes douces narines. Mes marques sur mon corps se réchauffaient et je sentis un drôle de phénomène. Je tournai la tête vers l'odeur et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un magnifique garçon au loin.

- Merde, cracha Itachi avant de me couvrir les yeux et d'accélérer le mouvement.

XXX

J'avançai d'arbre en arbre lorsque je sentis quelque chose de familier. Une drôle de sensation emplit mon coeur meurtrie. Je tournais la tête pour tomber dans des yeux d'un bleu magnifique.

Mon coeur rata un battement ayant l'impression de revoir Naruto.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant mon frère aîné caché les yeux du garçon blond avant d'accélérer la course. Je fronçai les sourcils me disant que c'était ma dernière chance de rétablir l'honneur de ma famille.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec beaucoup d'impatience^^. Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer surtout entre Naruto et Sasuke^^. Désolé pour ce chapitre court, j'essaierai de faire plus long à l'avenir.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review cela m'a fait plaisir de voir à quel point vous attendiez la suite de Familier avec autant d'acharnement^^. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Itachi me portait et sautait de branche en branche comme si le diable était à nos trousses. Je me laissais bercer par ses bras remplis de tendresse comme s'ils m'étaient familiers. Toute l'Akatsuki m'avait aidé dès mon réveil.

Deux ans auparavant,

_Je me réveillai dans un lit avec un tuyau dans la gorge. Je faillai m'étouffer mais quelqu'un me le retira rapidement. Ses cheveux sombres comme une nuit sans étoile, des yeux d'un bleu magnifiques me regardaient avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. J'avais l'impression de connaître cette personne. _

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens plus? Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. D'où est-ce que je viens?_

_- Itachi! Naruto s'est réveillé va chercher Yahiko! s'exclama le brun au dessus de moi, ne t'en fais pas mon frère tout ira bien._

_Mon frère? Ce garçon était mon frère? Qu'était-ce qu'un frère? Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de rêche dans ma gorge et "mon frère" m'apporta un liquide transparent, de l'eau. Je bus avec beaucoup de délectation. J'apportai ma main à la bouteille mais je sursautai en voyant des drôles de symbole sur ma main._

_Le garçon brun me prit rapidement dans ses bras alors que je tremblai doucement. Pourquoi est-ce que ces marques me faisaient autant peur?_

_- Tout va bien Naruto, je suis là maintenant plus jamais je ne te laisserai, me réconforta mon frère._

_- Na-ru-to? Soufflai-je d'une petite voix._

_Je sentis des gouttes sur mon épaule et j'entendis des pleurs._

_- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé Naruto. J'aurai aimé ne jamais à avoir faire ça pour toi, dit la personne d'une voix embuée par la tristesse_

_Il m'éloigna de lui effaçant ses pleurs avant de poser sa main sur ma joue._

_- Je suis Menma, ton frère, sourit-il doucement caressant ma pommette, tu es Naruto, un Familier. Je t'ai sauvé alors que tu mourrais doucement. Tu as subi un choc __émotionnel__ très important, ton coeur a failli lâcher. J'ai du utiliser un rituel ancestrale pour stopper la souffrance de ton coeur. Ce sont les marques que tu possèdes sur ton corps._

_Je regardai les tracés sur ma peau halée. Je comprenais à peu près d'où me venaient toutes ses marques étranges. _

_Menma me raconta mon ancienne vie me disant que j'étais comme lui d'un arbre appelé l'arbre des Naissances, que j'étais en danger malgré ma soi-disant mort. Je n'avais aucun droit de sortir du repère du groupe de l'Akatsuki._

_J'avais rencontré Itachi, Sakura et Gaara. Des personnes gentilles qui m'avaient accueilli comme un membre de leur famille. J'appréciai grandement le dernier étant un Familier comme moi. Il m'avait appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs et gérée mes transformations un peu instables. Mon ami avait bien rit en disant que j'avais le niveau d'un nourrisson__._

_Je ne savais pas si je devais être vexé ou non mais une chose était sur, j'avais, semble-t-il, perdu mes anciennes capacités._

_Je passais la majeure partie de mes journées à m'entraîner pour acquérir un niveau convenable à mon âge. Je voulais me dépasser, devenir plus fort pour remercier Menma et tous les membres. Je leur étais reconnaissant pour cette deuxième vie._

_J'avais désormais une autre vie, c'était l'Akatsuki._

Présent,

Itachi me déposa devant une bâtisse avant de me forcer à rentrer à l'intérieur. Je sentais un mouvement derrière nous, en réalité, je l'avais senti depuis un moment. Pourquoi nous savait-on? Avions-nous fait une bêtise ou était-ce parce que j'étais sorti du repère?

Je courais rapidement pousser par l'Uchiha. Soudain, il ouvrit une porte dans le mur avant de mettre dedans. Je le regardai avec incompréhension.

- Ecoute-moi, quoi qu'il arrive n'ouvre surtout pas cette porte. La personne qui nous a suivit est là pour moi. Tu m'entends, ne sors pas! me confia Itachi

Avant que j'eus pus dire quoi que se soit il ferma la porte me mettant dans la plus sombre des pièces.

Le noir, depuis mon réveil je ne voyais que cette couleur sombre et obscure.

Soudain, mes marques s'étaient allumées. J'écarquillai les yeux, c'était bien la première fois qu'elles réagissaient. Une vive brûlure me prit et j'hurlai ma douleur avant que tout explose.

Pov Sasuke

J'avais suivi mon frère et l'inconnu dans la une bâtisse étrange. Je voyais au loin mon aîné rentré la deuxième personne dans un mur avant de le fermer. Un prisonnier? Je m'avançais dans la pièce où mon frère me toisait du regard.

- Sasuke, dit-il

- Je suis venu pour ma vengeance, tu as tué tout le clan Uchiha et tu t'en es pris à Naruto, m'exclamai-je malgré que le nom de mon ancien amant fut dur à dire.

Itachi baissa la tête semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

Tout d'un coup, une explosion survint exactement à l'endroit où mon frère avait enfermé quelqu'un. Je voyais à travers la fumée des drôles de symbole brillaient. La personne s'avançait doucement alors que le brouillard s'envola rapidement.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant l'inconnu. On aurait dit Naruto, non ce garçon ressemblait à lui mais avec quelque année de plus. C'était totalement impossible, Naruto était mort il y avait maintenant deux ans, six mois et trois jours.

Itachi regarda le nouvel arrivant avant de soupirer et d'aller vers lui. Le blond courut dans les bras de mon frère.

- Je veux plus être dans une pièce sombre, dit-il avec le même timbre de voix que mon ancien amant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi une hallucination.

- Reste calme. Que dira Menma? Souffla-t-il surtout pour lui mais je l'entendis et il semblerait que le blond l'entendit également.

- Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que dira mon frère à quel sujet? demanda le marqué.

Son frère? Alors ce garçon était vraiment...

- Naruto, murmurai-je dans un faible souffle.

Le blond me regarda avec ses yeux d'un bleu presque irréels. Itachi tenta d'empêcher Naruto de me voir mais c'était trop tard. Nos regards s'étaient accrochés et soutenus comme dans cette forêt quand je l'avais rencontré la première fois et revu à l'Académie. Mon coeur bondissait de joie en le voyant bien vivant.

Naruto semblait me regarder comme si c'était la première fois. Je ne comprenais pas après deux ans, six mois et trois jours. Il devrait être content de me revoir.

- Itachi, dit-il finalement, c'est qui?

Mon coeur manqua de se briser en entendant les mots terribles de mon blond.

- Personne Naruto c'est seulement mon frère, répondit mon aîné

- Pourquoi connaissait-il mon prénom? Persista Naruto

Que se passait-il? Pourquoi Naruto ne se souvenait plus de moi? Etais-je entrain de revivre un cauchemar? Me punissait-on pour être parti loin de lui?

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
